yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vector
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | species = Barian | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = * Heart-eartH (when possessing Faker) * Umbral | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Vector is a character Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Through his manipulations and contact with Dr. Faker and Tron, he is considered the central antagonist of the first three arcs and a major antagonist in the fourth. Design Appearance Vector's true form is colored purple with white hair. He possesses a pair of wings, which are black with pink jewels on them. He also wears a dark purple cloak while in his true form. His eyes bulge quite noticeably sometimes, highlighting his insanity. While in his energy form, Vector resembles a red winged version of Astral. When Vector possessed Dr. Faker, Dr. Faker's appearance became demonic, changing Dr. Faker's skin red, as well as giving him horns, wings and sharper nails. Personality Vector is manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane, whose sole motive for gathering the "Numbers" is to destroy both the Astral World and the human world. He also demonstrates a tendency to break out in fits of deranged laughter. Vector has also been shown to be extremely cunning, giving Astral "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" in order to lure him into attempting to travel to the Barian World, which he then generated a portal to transfer them to "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso" where he and his fellow Barians would have a Dueling advantage. Cruel and sadistic, he enjoys mocking others for his amusement, even shown to have no compassion for his fellow Barians, even insulting them when they are hurt, much to Misael's annoyance. He has a great hatred for Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Kite Tenjo, and Reginald Kastle - due to the four constantly interfering with his plans - particularly Yuma, whom he takes pleasure of taunting him and causing him pain. Voice/Mannerisms Vector is extremely egotistical, referring to himself as "the strongest Barian warrior" and uses "kono ore" to refer to himself. Abilities In a similar manner to ZEXAL, he too can merge with another being, except that he is the only one in control. Vector also has the ability to teleport through portals and can spawn a giant hand which he used to abduct Rei. He is the only known Barian who can maintain both his true form on Earth and the Barian World and is also the only Barian to exhibit the ability to take an energy form. Etymology Vector's name is derived from Gamma Ursae Majoris, also known as Phecda, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. Biography History .]] Five years before the World Duel Carnival, when Dr. Faker opened the door to the Barian World, Vector appeared to him. Believing that Hart Tenjo could only be kept alive with powers from the Barian World, Faker agreed to collect the "Numbers" for Vector in order to destroy the Astral World. If Faker did not complete his task, Vector would take Hart for himself. World Duel Carnival Finals When Faker's plan was near completion, he Dueled Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle and Kite Tenjo. When the Duel turned towards their favor, Vector appeared and possessed Faker to continue the Duel, but eventually was defeated due to Yuma's "Number C39: Utopia Ray", "Xyz Unity" and "ZW - Ultimate Shield" combination. After the Duel, he disappeared, giving Faker control of his body back. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Alit mentioned Vector, saying he did not want to waste his time like Vector did when attempting to destroy the Astral World. Vector later reappeared during a festival at Heartland Academy, brainwashing pro Duelist Umimi Habara and giving her "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force". One night, Vector went to Earth to Duel Rei Shingetsu, but fled once Yuma appeared. Later, Vector appeared before Misael and Durbe, surprising the two as they thought he was killed when Dr. Faker was defeated. Vector joked about how Alit and Gilag lost, annoying Misael to the point that the latter had to be restrained from physically attacking him by Durbe. Durbe then blamed Vector for his previous failures, but Vector claimed that everything went according to his plan - including his defeat while possessing Faker. Durbe warned him to stop acting on his own, threatening to put an end to him with his own hands. Nevertheless, they agreed to let Vector continue his plan. The next day, Vector arrived on Earth in a energy ball, attracting Yuma's attention by nearly mowing he and his friends down and destroying several buildings. He forced Yuma into a Duel using a Barian's Sphere Cube. He sealed "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" with "Magical Sealing Coffin" and Summoned "Number 66: Master Key Beetle". He allowed "Magical Sealing Coffin" to be destroyed, which let Yuma defeat him with "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" and "V Salamander". He attempted to abduct Yuma after the Duel, but took Rei instead when the latter stepped in to defend him. He departed for the Barian World, but not before throwing "Master Key Beetle" to Astral. Using "Master Key Beetle", Astral activated the Different Dimension Airship inside the Emperor's Key. The ship took them to "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso", where Vector, Durbe and Misael awaited them. They separated the group, with Vector facing Yuma, Misael facing Kite and Durbe facing Shark. Vector tauntingly greeted Yuma, who demanded to see Rei, and brought an unconscious Rei through a portal, taunting Yuma saying he wasn't going to wake up ever, revealing he was actually dead. Extremely enraged by that, Yuma angrily continued the duel. When Yuma Xyz Summoned "Number 39: Utopia", he told Yuma about the effect of "Sargasso" and watched the effect of Sargasso hit him with lightning. Decks Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL During Dr. Faker's Duel with Yuma, Shark and Kite, Vector possesses him as he revealed everything that Vector had told him to do. He uses Dr. Faker's Deck for the duration of the Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Vector uses an "Umbral" Deck. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters